Bitter-Sweet World
by Megane to Papers
Summary: World is cruel, happiness will never last forever, people will eventually turn into specs of dust- Ares lost it after the death of his beloved Mother. Driven to pure hatred he follows his father to japan and study in a prestigious school where his fiancee is. And there, he will eventually meet people who are bound to change him. [HoneyxOC][Yaoi][Full Summary Inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** ** _World is cruel, happiness will never last forever, people will eventually turn into specs of dust- Ares lost it after the death of his beloved Mother. Driven by pure hatred, he goes to Japan and live with the bastard father of his and his legal family just to fulfill his mother's wish and his very own vengeance. In there, he will attend a prestigious school where his fiancée that his father is talking about, studies. And there, he will eventually meet people who are bound to change him. [HoneyxOC] [Yaoi]_**

* * *

I never would've thought that I would meet a very despicable ma like him again. Not only did he show that smug face of his, he also had the nerve to bring a lot of troublesome men of his in the hospital. Fucking bastard! What the fuck does he think he's doing?!

"…you must be my son." The only thing I felt hearing the word ' _son_ ' was nothing more than disgust. I clutched at my pipe I have always used in fights tightly and grit my teeth to avoid from rampaging outside the room where my mom is currently resting on. No matter what kind of hatred I have for the man who decided to leave and come back when it's already too late, my Mom is much more important than anything else in this world. If I cause too much noise here then it will cause her stress… and stress is a no-no for Mom.

"You bastard… after 10 years of leaving us and not giving a fuck, you still have the balls to show your fucking face?! Disgusting! Do you think I'd let a filthy bastard like you get near Mom?! Well fuck you! Like I'd actually let you meet her!" all my ramblings caught the attention of doctors and patients alike. Some nurses started to whisper among themselves and looked at our direction. This is something that this man can't stand… too much unwanted attention. With my bad reputation, causing trouble with him will drag him along to my ruins. I don't care, I'm already _down-to-earth_ to begin with.

For mom… even just for mom… I'd be a beast disguising as a white sheep in front of her. I had to protect her remaining life with happy memories. And meeting him is a very threatening presence to her very heart. I will never allow it.

"Don't block my way. Your mother is dying so I should at least listen to her last words. Also, I'm here to take you to Japan and attend a private school with the fiancée that was kind enough to accept you. In there you will live a happy life under my wing." The grip on my metallic weapon tightened. My nails dug through the skin on my palm, enough to break it and made it bleed. I lifted my pipe threateningly to show him my obvious refusal to his decisions and his very existence.

"I hate you… no. I LOATHE YOU. Why does it have to be you that mom loves? You are despicable, good-for-nothing bastard who left his family for money, a prick who left his child to take care of his dying wife while enjoying his life to his _legal_ family. And now you expect me to accept your decisions and your presence here? FUCK YOU THEN!" his guards seemed to have had enough of my bad mouthing session and stepped forward with threatening looks. They all looked ready to stop me but do they really think that I'm just a big mouthed delinquent? That bastard… does he still think that the weak little brat 10 years ago is still the same? I'll show him the results of all those years filled with hatred.

"I don't want trouble." his threatening tone didn't match with his blank annoying face. But despite that warning, I hit the face of the nearest fuckboy of his that seemed to have been weak enough to fall on the ground and cry like a fucking girl. It was obvious that I don't give a fuck to what he says.

"My ears are dumbshit-proof." seeing that no matter what they do I won't listen so he sighed and he made a thumbs down which his was a sign for his men to get rid of me. We were all ready to start a brawl but the door on mom's room was opened and the doctor that has been taking care of her stepped out with a very unhappy look on his face.

"Stop. This is a hospital, not a place for gang fights. Also, it would be best if you go to your mother right now Ares. She has something important to tell you. You too Mr. Vagabond, she would really love to see you right now. Hurry though, time is precious." the way the doctor said it was very alarming. Without even asking any more question, I went inside the room that I had decorated with roses everywhere. The bastard and his fuckboys looked surprised at the scenery while here I am going towards mom who greeted me with a weak but heartwarming smile upon my entrance. My features automatically softened when I saw her.

"Mom… is there something wrong? The doctor said you wanted to talk to me." I asked gently as I took my seat right next to her bed. I took her thin pale hand and entwined her fingers with mine lovingly. Though it was cold like it always does, the barely felt pulse can be felt and it was definitely calming. How she tightened our hold almost brought me to the brink of tears.

"My angel… my sweet little angel… forgive me for causing you too much trouble. This mother of yours couldn't even give you a candy to make you happy like before." I shook my head and gave her a genuine smile. Not even once did I ever thought of her being any trouble to me.

"Seriously mom, I'm not a kid that needs someone to pamper me. And don't say that you are trouble, I enjoy caring for you." she used her other hand to caress my cheek slowly. Why is she acting so weird? I have a bad feeling of this.

"My little angel… it's time for you to let me go. Ares, thank you for loving me even though I'm such an incompetent mother. All these years, I have never been lonely with you by my side."

"Don't joke like that Mom! Don't sound like you are going to fade away! Never in my life had I ever thought of you disappearing, since you are the one that completed it! Are you worried about the hospital bills?! I could find another job! Just please! I beg of you! Don't leave me…" tears finally dripped from my eyes from thinking that the only person who smile genuinely at me will be taken away from my reach. This dreadful feeling made me want to puke, it felt suffocating. I knew for a fact… that once she disappears, my world will be torn apart.

"Ares, go with your father. Though he left us for a long time, he isn't the man you think he is. I'm sure that your life will be good with him by your side." I shook my head in refusal of her declaration.

"No! I'd rather disappear along with you! His life is filled with nothing but money and power! And also, didn't I promise you that I'd open up a sweets shop with you once everything is all done? If only you could just wait for me then I'll—! I'll—!"

"I love you Ares. Remember that I will always be watching over you like how you did all throughout these years. Thank you for giving me… such a fulfilling life!" a tear rolled on her pale cheeks as she made such a beautiful yet sad smile. At that time, I was sure that smile was for me and only me.

"Mom, I love you too! So please—!" before I could even reason, the heart monitor changed the sound of beeping into a continuous one. The doctor pushed me away and immediately checked on mom and shouted to the nurses. They tried to revive her… but they then stopped and spoke something my ears refused to hear. I went back to my mother's side and held her hand. Did it always feel this cold?

… _I already knew the answer_ …

This is the first time in my life that I screamed so loud. Her once gentle hand slipped from my hold and plopped lifelessly on her side. Everything in my mind was in chaos, the nearest things I could get hold of was smashed and thrown to the wall and to the people who tried to get near me and my mother.

' _She's gone…_ '

' _The only person who understood me is dead_ …'

' _Why mom? Why did you go to heaven and leave me here? You know that place is never open for the likes of me_!'

' _Why… did you leave me in this cruel world_..?'

"Get a hold of yourself." A strong impact on my stomach sent me mercilessly to fall and crash to the flowers placed on the ground. The doctor immediately took this as an opportunity to inject me that made me numb all over.

"…as per your Mother's wish, I will bring you with me to Japan and you will attend school where your fiancée is studying. Don't worry, she will be cremated and will be brought to you once you settled with my family. You will be happy since you will finally be able to feel a very luxurious life." He left the room and ordered his men to pick me up and drag me to wherever hell he is going to put me on.

 _I will never forgive him_.

Even though it was one of my mom's final request, I will never erase this unending hatred towards the man who forsaken my mother. But he, too, will also die. So while it is yet to happen, I will endure all these suffering and curse him for the rest of his life.

I'm sorry mom, I'll have to cry in my good-for-nothing father's death too. Only that I will cry in pure ecstasy and laugh on top of his grave.

And that will truly be the happiest day in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already late in the morning, so late that I didn't even bother to eat anything that came from that bastard's home and just went to whatever school he enrolled me on. The heartless bastard ordered me to go to school and didn't even let me see my dead Mother's corpse for the final time. What do you expect? He wouldn't care about the feelings of a child who lost someone he dedicated his life to. I bet he doesn't know the feeling of dread too since he got all those money to drown him in his so-called happiness.

I hate him… I hate him so bad that all I could do is hope for him to die and burn in hell. No one would understand why I hate him that badly… but it's because of him that my Mother would cry every night. Also… all those precious smiles that my Mother would make… are not even for me…

Earlier, he boastingly threw a bag that looked so very expensive and a pair of uniform for me to use. All of them were thrown in the trash before I went to school by foot since I refused to get a lift in that man's car. Thankfully, I had my bag with me when I was at the hospital or else I'll be going to my new school with nothing. Right now, I just passed through the entrance of this exaggeratingly huge school without any questions from the gate guard.

"Disgusting." that was the only thing I could describe to this school. I really want to puke on the ground as an insult but remembering my mother's wish for a life that isn't worse than what I have right now made me erase that thought.

After many minutes of walking, I finally found myself in another wide area with an overly grand design that I could only cringe on. Is this what rich people do with their money? Make an obnoxious building that costs so much that it could feed a continent of starving people? Are they spending off their money for fun..?

While there I was… barely getting an hour of sleep just to work myself to pay for my mom's chemotherapy. I couldn't even manage to pay for ¼ of the hospital bills… I even still owe a debt to that doctor.

"Maybe… it's my fault that mom died… if only I had crazy amount money like the rich people attending this school… then…" _you would've been alive without feeling any suffering_.

My chest tightened making me walk slower than my initial walking speed. I heaved a sigh and ran my fingers through my red hair. Damn… my hands feel kind of cold now that I noticed it. I stopped in my tracks and looked at my hands that somehow looked white as sheets. Since when did I look like a mannequin? But… I don't really care anymore…

"I don't feel like attending classes…" with that, I took a detour and found myself strolling in another building that seems to have lesser people around. They glanced at me and then started whispering to themselves which made me frown. Is it because of my hair? Also… didn't classes already started? What the hell are they doing here…?

Whatever they are doing here, they must be smart that classes don't help them anymore… or they just pay their grades. Either way, I am like that too. A slacker.

But anyway, I went to somewhere less noisy and found myself walking into the corridor here a small blond kid holding a pink rabbit plushie was crying. I could say, this place is very convenient to cry because it's silent and looks like a place where people barely come. It must be nice to cry here…

"I didn't know that rich kids can cry too." I knew I wasn't really comforting but I'm quite sure he noticed that I didn't say it in a very rude way. The little kid sniffled and tightened his hug on his pink toy. He wiped the little tears on his eyes.

"…is there something wrong? Why are you crying..?" I walked towards him and stopped to sit right beside him while looking at the ground thinking that I was stupid to comfort a kid. I mean, I'm the one who's supposed to be crying here but it seems that I have a soft spot for kids.

"…Takashi has been mean lately and never gave me any sweets! If only I didn't have any cavities then he wouldn't be mean to me…" he pouted and leaned against my shoulder. It was really absurd, having cavities doesn't mean you can't have any sweets. But anyway, I could see that he wasn't crying because of the sweets. He was crying because his friend is being mean and it makes him sad.

"Hmmm… I think he is just worried to you. Cavities really hurt you know, you can eat well because it is painful. He just cares about you that's why he's mean. Also… you can eat sweets but you need to moderate it and brush your teeth after." I searched all over my small backpack to find something sweet for the kid to eat. Though it's not obvious, I carry candies with me all the time. I don't eat and sleep properly so I would always carry something with sugar with me. It won't make me full but it helps.

My hand managed to pick up the one that made the bitter memories of yesterday crash in my mind. I was on the verge of crying as I pulled the lollipop out. My mom… loves sweets. She would always make many everyday and leave in inside my bag secretly when I was still on my bad boy days. She only stopped because she couldn't make any anymore… so I had to make some for myself and for her. This lollipop was supposed to be her share… supposedly last lollipop that I wasn't even able to give to her.

"Here… take this. So don't be sad anymore okay? Once you get that tooth with cavity then you can eat more sweets. So don't cry…" he looked at me with a worried face and hesitantly accepted the piece of candy. I patted his soft blonde hair and made a small sad smile. He then smile but then looked behind him when someone was calling a name which I assume is his.

"Ah..! Thank you!" with that, he left to go to his friend and went to somewhere else.

In the end, the lollipop I made to make the most precious person in my life happy, turned out to be given away to a kid who I don't even know. This time, in this conveniently silent hallway, the one who replaced the crying child was me. It doesn't matter how tough I am, it doesn't matter how strong I am in a fight… but if it comes to my mother, I am nothing but a kid. And now that she is gone… what can a kid like me do? I miss her already… I miss her so much that it already feels suffocating.

I hate the fact that I have to live without her, I hate it that I have to live with my good-for-nothing father instead. And most of all… I hate myself or being unable to give mom a long and happy life.

In the end… the one that pushed my mom to die… was me….


	3. Chapter 3

I spit on the face of the good-for-nothing bastard's men as they lay on the ground groaning from the pain I inflicted to them. They tried to force me inside the car to give me a ride back to their Master's home but they were too weak to do so. Classes were already done hours ago so no one was left in here but me and the school's security guards. They escorted me out to meet these stupid morons and returned to their posts leaving me to start a brawl in these idiots.

"What a beautiful day… for shits like you to burn in hell. Don't show your face to me again. Your weak presence is shameful." with that, I walked away from the unconscious bodies and went to where noises were louder. The city… would be a good place to walk around for awhile right?

…that would just be perfect. It's been a long time since I was able to walk around with no concern of work. If I could remember right, I didn't even have much time to sleep since I needed money for Mom. The only time I could sleep is in class hours and when I go visit Mom. Man… I still could remember the shit I have been through just to get money. I even had to… do some desperate measures… and thinking about it makes me want to puke.

"I… don't regret anything…" I bit my lip trying to repeat those words inside my head. Somehow, I'm thankful that Mom didn't know anything.

"Ares, it's time for you to go home. Get inside the car and cause no ruckus." I turned my back to see someone I don't want to see. My eyes darkened as I look at his bored eyes.

"Don't order me around you fucking prick. I may have agreed to come here and study but I never agreed to be your obedient dog. _Va te faire foutre_." I gave him a middle finger and continued walking in the opposite side. I heard him close the door of his car and walk behind me with his heavy steps. He was following me but I don't care about it.

"Ares, don't make things complicated. If you just give me a chance—"

"If it's a chance then you are already 10 years too late. Not even your money that you are proud of can buy the chances you are looking for. The person who would easily forgive you is gone now too, so just go to hell and leave me alone." I take it back, him walking behind me is disturbing and annoying. It's like I am being followed around by an inevitable death.

"…I cannot do that. This is Lilith's last wish, for me to be with you as a parent." disgust was immediately shown on my face.

"Then if you don't like it then don't fucking force yourself you _enculer_. I'm not asking to be your son. Heck, I'd rather become homeless than accept you to be my father." for some reason, I ended up looking in front of a white rose flower bed and pick up some gracefully, taking away the thorns so that it could harm no one. The first person that came into my mind was my Mother. It was like I almost forgot that she disappeared. I wanted to ask if she liked the flowers and would she like to have a flower crown of it. Mother loves roses, almost next to her love for pastries. Though I have these flowers to give, the person who I would like to bring these to is gone and will never return.

"…then… would you like to strike a deal with me?" I turned my back and glared at him while carrying the flowers on my arm like a baby.

"Then what the fuck do you want?"

"I will allow you to work, to stay in a separate home and rampage around city. Whatever you do, I will not interfere unless it is necessary. I will give you the freedom… but I will give you restriction." my brow raised showing interest in this deal of his. Hearing them sounded like a good thing. As long as he doesn't interfere…

"…you must not, in a way, reveal that I am your father outside the school. In school, you must maintain excellent grades like how you did in your other school. I don't care much if you become a delinquent in school but you must show people that arrogance is always accompanied with intelligence. You are required to have at least one club and attend club activities every once in awhile. Also… you are not allowed to harm your fiancée and my family in any way. Lastly, every Saturday you will be staying at my home with my family." it sounded like a good deal. I mean— I don't hurt people unless they fuck with me. But I can't just agree to everything he wants.

"I never even accepted you anyway. If it's school then I can handle it but fighting isn't something I can't stop. Just tell your family and that fiancée of mine to not fuck with me or else they will be fucking up everything. Is that all? Because I'd really want to get away from you right now." he obviously isn't amused. But the deal was sealed and both parties agreed.

"…I have already bought a home for you to stay on. It is designed to be the same as your home back in Sri Lanka. Everything is in place… I made it possible to be near your school. If it's food or bills you don't have to worry about it. I will pay for them at the moment, but if it makes you feel better then put half of your salary inside an envelope so that I will be able to take it when we meet." I could only silently agree to that and walked pass him as a sign that I am going to return the path I took when I left the school. This is… partially freedom. But I might as well take it. Better than always having to act like a saint.

"At least… a bastard like you… still value the things you see you can use in the future. But you should think twice on choosing your chess piece, because I'm not willing to be your pawn. Just you wait… I will show you that the money you have is the same amount of pain you will feel while you are trying to manipulate me." call me heartless if you want, it already shattered the moment that the person who I strived to live for died a death that she didn't deserve. This is my revenge for her… or maybe I use her as an excuse to mask my fury.

I gave him one last look before I could go to the house he is talking about and almost wanted to puke in seeing his bored looking face once more. I glared at him and growled.

" _Brûle en l'enfer_." With that, I left him there with flowers one my arm slowly having some of its petals flutter with the wind.

 **…**

* * *

 ** _***Va te faire foutre – something like "Go fuck yourself"_**

 ** _***Enculer – "Fuck"_**

 ** _*** Brûle en l'enfer – "Burn in hell"_**

 ** _Note: I am not French so I am not confident if I am using these words correctly. I hope you all don't mind and kill me. If you guys know/how to use and the correct French words, please do consult me and I will immediately change the contents to preserve the story. Thank very much!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up from a nightmare is a relief… but waking up to another nightmare is so dreadful that it weighs on my shoulder. I glanced at the clock and saw it was just 3:30 am, still too early for school. Normally, I'd go to work at this hour and go to school just to sleep. I guess it's different this time… after all, the reason why I would work multiple jobs is because of my mother who never get the change to leave the hospital after her sickness gotten worse.

"No work… no one to take care of… nothing… why was I living this crappy life again? Ahhh, that's right… Mom wanted me to live a happy life with that _salaud_ father of mine. Isn't that great?" I said bitterly with a wrecked laughter echoing to this copy of my supposedly home.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Jesus Mom! How do you expect me to live with that fucktard?! Do I look like someone who would accept people who left us to suffer? AHAHAHAHAHA! Mom! Why would you do this to me! Mom…"

The whole room once again drowned in the sound of the ticking of the clock. What the hell is the point of me living anyway?

"Ah…" for a second, the image of the blonde haired kid flashed in my mind. His name was Hani right? I think that's what his friends called him back then. Why did he suddenly come into my mind?

…is that kid… still crying right now?

"…" I stood up from my messy bed and hastily went to the kitchen and flipped the switch to turn on the light.

"His cavities should've been checked right now… right? Maybe I should bring him a cake for him. I wonder what he likes… Chocolates? Maybe Vanilla? …how about two short cakes? So that I wouldn't have to problem with choosing." with this, I took out all the materials and ingredients needed for baking. This little guy is lucky, since he is the first person who I will bake for aside from my mother. It took me hours until I finished baking and decorating until I say it was perfect with a small smile. Now I wrapped it up and gotten ready for school.

"I'm… leaving." I whispered softly as I left the house. I was planning to walk to school but then I saw the bike that Mom gave to me when I was still 13 years old. It was old, yeah, but it looked good as new because I would always clean and fix it with efficiency.

"I guess I can use this so that I won't be late." the boxed shortcakes found itself inside the basket which kept it in place. I can't afford to ruin the cakes that I carefully made right? With that, I went to school with my bike.

…

"Fuck no! You are NOT going to open this box." I shouted at the gate guard who blocked my path because of a suspicious object. But I doubted it was because of the box… it's because of my red hair that they are suspicious about. Sooner or later I'm going to ram this bike to the guard with no hesitation.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we need to check the contents for safety. I hope you understand—"

"You know what? Never mind! Just tell your superiors that I am DROPPING OUT OF THIS SCHOOL AND GO FUCK THEIR SAFETY MEASURES. Just because I have a fucking red hair doesn't mean that I'm a delinquent." they probably don't know what I'm good at but I can tell it to them right now. I'm very good at making a scene and wrecking things up. If a vein snaps on my forehead then someone going to have a bad time.

"S-sir—!"

"Is there something wrong?" a black limousine stopped in front of the gate making me roll my eyes. _Seriously, what a show off_.

"Ah, Tamaki~sama! We are just asking for him to open the box to inspect but he is refusing to do so." the one who owned the voice exited the car with rose petals fluttering about making me cringe. Why is it that he gives off that narcissistic vibe?

"Is that true?"

"Yeah? So what? You going to let me open the box too? No one is opening any boxes I own. The food will get spoiled if exposed to dust and I don't want that." he blinked but then smiled. He patted my back in reassurance.

"You heard him right? He only has food inside the box. Wouldn't that be enough to let him enter?" the guards glanced at each other but then nodded and silently went to their places. A growl left from me seeing that they believed this guy's words while didn't listen to mine.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience that the school's security is giving you. They are not normally like that but when it comes to… suspicious people… they are quite strict." I started walking while pushing my bike because my butt is already numb from all the sitting. This guy doesn't seem to like being ignored too since he keeps on spouting nonsense while following me. But hey… he did defend me.

" _Merci_ _de me croire. Je vais vous rembourser un jour_." I spoke softly hoping that he doesn't understand French. I do mean it, and I will definitely repay him for defending me. For now I'll just lay low.

" _De rien_." I froze but then continued walking without looking back. Well, that was a big screw up…

"Hey! If you have time, you should drop by at the Old Music room! We would really use some help from you!" I rolled my eyes away at the annoying narcissistic voice hat kept on shouting to reach me. But either way, he meant good will so I don't mind.

I unconsciously smiled despite of the bad start of my day.

* * *

 ***** _Salaud_ – bastard**

 ******* _ **Merci**_ ** _de me croire. Je vais vous rembourser un jour._ – Thank you for believing me. I'll repay you someday.**

 ***** _De rien_ – You're welcome.**

 **Note: I used Bing Translator for this. If the words are inconsistent, please tell me so that I can edit. Thank you!**


End file.
